Transkripte/Besuch aus Mähnhattan
Besuch aus Mähnhattan ist die vierte Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die Sechsundfünfzigste der Serie. Text Was zieh ich an? :Apple Bloom: Ooooh... Rumpeln oooh... oooh, was soll ich denn anziehen? Oh, was soll ich anziehen? :Applejack: Mach keinen Aufstand, Apple Bloom. Es ist nicht die Erntetagsparade, wir gehen doch nur zusammen zum Bahnhof. :Apple Bloom: Oh, zu leger... zu sommerlich... :Applejack: Deiner Cousine wird es egal sein, was du an hast. Zieh irgendwas an. :Apple Bloom: Ich treffe sie zum ersten Mal. und sie kommt aus Mähnhattan. Ich will einen guten Eindruck machen. :Applejack: Weißt du, was einen guten Eindruck macht? :Apple Bloom: Was? :Applejack: Pünktlich zu sein, um sie abzuholen. :Apple Bloom: Ooooh... mmh, nngh. :Applejack: Du hast keinen Grund dir Sorgen zu machen, Zuckerschnute. Ihr werdet euch schon gut verstehen. Ihr habt ja schließlich was gemeinsam... :Apple Bloom: Ach ja? Was denn? :Applejack: Ihr habt beide noch keinen Schönheitsfleck. :Apple Bloom: Was?! Wie konntest du nur vergessen, mir das zu sagen? :Applejack: Naja, äh... :Apple Bloom: Oooh, das ändert doch jetzt alles! entfernt Wir treffen uns am Bahnhof. Ich muss das Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo erzählen. :Applejack: Du weißt schon, dass deine Cousine hier bei uns schlafen soll? :<<Titellied>> Ankunft in Ponyville :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle lachen. :Scootaloo: Hui! Hui! Denkst du echt sie will in unseren Club? :Apple Bloom: Sie hat keinen Schönheitsfleck, natürlich wird sie in den Schönheitsfleckenclub eintreten! :Sweetie Belle: Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich könnte platzen! :pfeift :Apple Bloom: Oh, ist das der Zug aus Mähnhattan? :Applejack: Yep! :Apple Bloom: Das ist sie! Wartet... neineinein, das ist sie nicht. Ouh, nein, da drüben ist sie! Ähm, nein. Oh, Moment, da! Ach nein, das ist sie auch nicht. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, du hast doch Babsi noch nie gesehen. Das weißt du doch. :Apple Bloom: Oh, ähä, ja... :Applejack: Ah, das ist sie. :Apple Bloom: Babsi! Babsi! Ich bin es, deine Cousine Apple Bloom! Und das ist Sweetie Belle. Und das ist Scootaloo. Und wir sind so, so, so froh, dass du hier bist! :Babs Seed: Danke, ich freue mich auch... :Sweetie Belle: Das werden die tollsten Wochen in deinem Leben! :Babs Seed: Ich hoffe auch, dass... :Scootaloo: Du wirst uns glauben, wir haben einen Wahnsinnsspaß! :pfeift :Applejack: kichert :Sweetie Belle: Die Sommerernteparade findet statt, während du hier bist. Wir fahren beim Umzug mit. :Babs Seed: Wirklich? Ich bin noch nie in einem Festwagen gefahren. :Apple Bloom: Und weißt du was? Auf dich wartet eine Riesen-Überraschung! :Babs Seed: Ja? Äh... eine Überraschung? :Apple Bloom: Hiermit präsentiere ich dir das Schönheitsfleckenclub-Clubhaus! :Babs Seed: Ein Schönheitsfleckenclub? :Scootaloo: Unser Club hilft den Ponys, ihre Schönheitsflecken zu bekommen. Wir sind die Gründungsmitglieder. :Sweetie Belle: Eigentlich sind wir die einzigen Mitglieder... :Apple Bloom: Aber wir wollen uns vergrößern und du bist ein perfektes, neues Mitglied! :Babs Seed: Ach so? :Scootaloo: Na klar! Weil du auch noch keinen Schönheitsfleck hast. :Babs Seed: Oh, ja... pustet ...das. :Apple Bloom: Erlaube mir, dich in unserem Clubhaus herumzuführen, falls du dich uns anschließen willst. Hier überprüfen wir unsere Anwesenheit. Hier essen wir unser Mittagessen. :Sweetie Belle: Kaugeräusche :Apple Bloom: Und manchmal stehen wir hier und haben großartige Ideen. :Pling :Sweetie Belle: Aah! :Babs Seed: Ja, ääh... :Apple Bloom: Äh, würdest du uns einen Moment entschuldigen? :Babs Seed: Sicher... :Apple Bloom: zu Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo Ich dachte, sie wäre beeindruckt. :Sweetie Belle: zu Apple Bloom und Scootloo Sie kommt aus Mähnhattan. Wenn wir sie beeindrucken wollen, dann müssen wir sie wirklich überraschen. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle: Mmmh... :Scootaloo: japst Der Festwagen! Sie kann mit uns auf unserem Sommerernte-Paradewagen fahren! :Apple Bloom: Das ist perfekt! Das ist wirklich ein guter Ort, um tolle Ideen zu haben. :Apple Bloom: Hier ist er! Der offizielle Schönheitsfleckenclub-Wagen dür die Sommerernteparade. :Scootaloo: Als Mitglied des Schönheitsfleckenclubs darfst du mit uns mitfahren. Das wird super-lustig! Der neue Raudie :Diamond Tiara: Das wird wohl viel eher... :Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon: ...lustig aussehen. lachen :Silver Spoon: Was ist das für'n Ding? Eine Riesen-Orange? :Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon lachen. :Apple Bloom: Das ist ein Kürbis. :Diamond Tiara: Sieht eher aus, wie eine hohle Nuss. :Silver Spoon: lacht :Diamond Tiara: Und wer ist der neue 'nackte-Hintern'? :Apple Bloom: Sie ist meine Cousine, Babsi. Sie kommt aus Mähnhattan. :Diamond Tiara: Mähnhattan, hä? Na ich schätze, das findet ihr richtig toll. :Silver Spoon: Du sollst wohl ihrem kleinen Club beitreten. Wie heißt er noch? War das der Schönheitsfleckenclub? :Babs Seed: pustet Das sind eher Schönheitsflecken-Heulsusen, hahahahaha. :Apple Bloom: Hey! :Diamond Tiara: Ouh, Großstadtattitüde. Das gefällt mir. :Silver Spoon: Mhm. :Babs Seed: Ach ja? Nun, bei uns gibts noch mehr davon. Passt mal auf, ha! :Krachen :Scootaloo: Nein, das hast du nicht getan. :Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon und Babs Seed lachen. :Knarzen :Krachen :Babs Seed: Sieht so aus, als wäre da ein Ponykürbis zusammengequetscht wurden. :Diamond Tiara'''und '''Silver Spoon kichern. :Apple Bloom: Das erzähle ich Applejack! :Babs Seed: Was willst du Applejack erzählen? :Apple Bloom: Naja, äh, du weißt schon... :Babs Seed: Was bist du? Eine Petze? :Diamond Tiara: Komm schon, Babsi. Du hälst dich besser an uns. Wir sind die coolen Ponys und keine Babys. :Apple Bloom: seufzt Was... ist... hier passiert? :Scootaloo: Tja, Babsi hat gerade auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt. :Sweetie Belle: Kommt, das erzählen wir Applejack! :Apple Bloom: Nein, wir sind doch keine Petzen! :Scootaloo: Ja! Und wir sind keine Babys! :Sweetie Belle: Und warum... möcht’ ich dann jetzt... weinen? Harte Zeiten :Scootaloo: Ich kann’s nicht glauben. Sie hat unseren Kürbiswagen kaputt gemacht. :Apple Bloom: Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so eine fiese, gemeine Cousine hab. :Sweetie Belle: seufzt Was soll’n wir denn jetzt tun? :Apple Bloom: Wir bauen einen neuen Festwagen! Genau das! :Scootaloo: Warum sich quälen? Wahrscheinlich macht sie den auch wieder kaputt. :Apple Bloom: seufzt :Sweetie Belle: Wir... können es immer noch Applejack sagen. :Gedanken ::Babs Seed: Was bist du? Eine Petze? :Apple Bloom und Scootaloo: Nein! :Apple Bloom: Wir lassen uns von ihr nicht zu Petzen machen. Außerdem bleibt sie auch nur ein paar Wochen. klappen zu Wir gehen ihr einfach solange aus dem Weg, bis sie nach hause fährt. klappt zu :Scootaloo: Ihr aus dem Weg gehen? Ja, kann ja nicht so schwer sein. :Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle ::Yeah, yeah, yeah. ::Yeah, yeah, yeah. ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. :Bloom ::Auf den ersten Blick schien uns Babsi nett zu sein, ::Wir ließen uns gern auf die neue Freundschaft ein. :Scootaloo ::Doch sie benahm sich wie ein Rüpel. Das war nicht sehr fein. ::Die süße Babsi war wirklich böse und gemein. :Bloom ::Jedes Mal ist sie uns einen Schritt vorraus. :Bloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo ::Babsi, Babsi, was soll'n wir nur tun? ::Dieses Pony mag man nicht, ::Weg von diesem Bösewicht. ::Babsi, Babsi, kommt sie uns zu nah ::Laufen wir so schnell es geht, ::Tauchen unter, wie ihr seht. ::So fies und gemein kann wohl nur Babsi sein. ::Yeah, yeah, yeah. ::Yeah, yeah, yeah. ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. :Bloom ::Hier klein bei zu geben geht für euch vielleicht zu weit, ::Doch die Mitglieder in unserem Club vermeiden jeden Streit. :Scootaloo ::Bald reist sie ab und dann kehrt hier wieder Frieden ein. ::Ihr nicht zu begegnen wird für uns das Beste sein. :Bloom ::Jedes Mal ist sie uns einen Schritt vorraus. :Bloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo ::Babsi, Babsi, was soll'n wir nur tun? ::Dieses Pony mag man nicht, ::Weg von diesem Bösewicht. ::Babsi, Babsi, kommt sie uns zu nah ::Laufen wir so schnell es geht, ::Tauchen unter, wie ihr seht. ::So fies und gemein kann wohl nur Babsi sein. ::Böse, fies und gemein, ::Hinterhältig, muss das sein? ::Schön wär es, wenn man sich versteht. ::Darf es so enden, dass Freundschaft zergeht? ::Bös und gemein, das kann nur Babsi-'' ::''Bös und gemein, das kann nur Babsi-'' ::''Bös und gemein, das kann nur Babsi sein! :Apple Bloom: Vielleicht können wir uns nicht mehr in der Stadt blicken lassen, aber wenigstens haben wir noch unseren Club. :Babs Seed: Hey, was macht ihr hier vor meinem Clubhaus? :Scootaloo: D-d-dein Clubhaus?! Das. Ist. Unser Clubhaus! :Babs Seed: Tja, es war eures. Und jetzt ist es meins. :Silver Spoon: Und meins. :Diamond Tiara: Und meins. :Apple Bloom: Das ist nicht fair, Babsi. Wir waren doch immer nett zu dir. :Babs Seed: Und dabei sollte es auch bleiben. So und jetzt verschwindet, ihr Heulsusen. :Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon: Komm, komm, Zuckerstück komm! lachen :Sweetie Belle: weint Rache :Sweetie Belle: im Hintergrund :Apple Bloom: Diesmal ist Babsi wirklich einen Schritt zu weit gegangen! :Scootaloo: Uns aus unserem Clubhaus rauszuwerfen! :Apple Bloom: Und sogar aus meinem Bett... :Scootaloo: japst Jetzt wirklich? :Apple Bloom: Das ist mein voller Ernst. :Sweetie Belle: Kommt, wir erzählen es Applejack! :Apple Bloom und Scootaloo: Nein! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity? :Apple Bloom und Scootaloo: Nein! :Sweetie Belle: Twilight? :Apple Bloom: Nein, nein, nein. Wir müssen uns an ihr rächen. :Scootaloo: Ja! Zurückschlagen! Und wie stellen wir das an? :Apple Bloom: japst Ähm, wir machen sie ganz einfach zum Ehrengast der Sommerernteparade. :Scootaloo: Jaa... warte, was? :Apple Bloom: böse Wenn du bald im Wörterbuch unter 'beschämt' nachschlägst, tief Luft kannst du dort ihr Gesicht finden! :Babs Seed: schnarcht :Sweetie Belle: Muh! Muh! Muh! Muh! :Babs Seed: und lacht im Schlaf :Apple Bloom: Sind die aus der Carousel Boutique? :Sweetie Belle: Jap! :Apple Bloom: Perfekt! :Scootaloo: pustet :Sweetie Belle: Uuuh! :Scootaloo: Das Glanzpulver hab ich aus dem Nascheckchen bekommen. Damit dekorieren sie Kuchen. :Sweetie Belle: Ich glaube, damit verschönert Rarity auch ihre essbaren Notfall-Stiefel. :Klackern :Scootaloo: Zahnräder und Riemen für den Fahrmechanismus und mein Werkzeug. Und hast du das... Ding... vom gewissen Ort? :Sweetie Belle: Was ist das? :Apple Bloom: Das... ist der Küchenwecker von Granny Smith. :Sweetie Belle: Wozu brauchen wir den? :Scootaloo: Das wirst du schon sehen. lacht :Apple Bloom: Kommt Freunde, packen wir es an. Wir haben nur ein paar Stunden Zeit bis morgen früh und das Ding muss so toll aussehen, dass Babsi nicht wiederstehen kann, darin mitfahren zu wollen. :der A-Team Musik spielt während der folgenden Montage :Sweetie Belle: gähnt War's das? :Scootaloo: Ich denke... wir sind so weit. :Sweetie Belle: gähnt Gut, dann sollten wir von hier verschwinden, bevor Babsi uns findet. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle: Schönheitsfleckenclub, ho! Schönheitsfleckenclub, ho! ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf den Ruf 'ThunderCats, hooo!' aus der us-amerikanischen Fernsehserie 'ThunderCats', welche 1985 ihre Erstausstrahlung hatte. Die Parade :Parasprite Polka spielt im Hintergrund :Vendor: Leckere Karottencrêpes! Hier bekommt ihr sie! Heiß serviert! :unterhalten sich :Babs Seed: pustet Wooaah... :Sweetie Belle: Ist sie nicht umwerfend? Nein, nicht umwerfen! Ich meine... ist sie nicht der Hammer? Nein, nein! Kein Hammer! Nicht mit dem Hammer, ich meine... :Scootaloo: Denk nicht mal dran, mit uns zu fahren, Babsi. :Sweetie Belle: Ugh... aha. :Klicken :läuft :Scootaloo: Du hattest deine Chance. :Babs Seed: Bis später, Schönheitsfleckenclub-Heulsusen. :klappt zu :Apple Bloom: Ist der Wecker gestellt? :Sweetie Belle: Wir werden dir schon zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit uns anzulegen! :Applejack: Ihr lasst Babsi in eurer goldenen Apfelkutsche fahren? :Apple Bloom: Jaa... wir dachten, sie hat es verdient bösem Unterton im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle lachen. :Applejack: Also das ist einfach super-süß von euch. Dadurch wird es Babsi besser gehen. Wisst ihr, sie hatte in Mähnhattan nämlich ziemlichen Kummer. :Apple Bloom: Kummer? :Applejack: Ja. Ich hab euch nichts darüber erzählt, damit ihr ganz normal mit ihr umgeht. Aber es gab ein paar üble Fieslinge in Mähnhattan, die sie gehänselt haben, weil sie noch keinen Schönheitsfleck hat. :Apple Bloom: Sie wurde... gehänselt? :Sweetie Belle: Von... von Fieslingen? :Applejack: Yep. Sie ist gekommen, weil sie ihre Probleme hinter sich lassen wollte. Ich bin so stolz auf euch. Das war eine gute Tat. :verlieren Luft :Scootaloo: Also deshalb hat sie mitgemacht, als Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon angefangen haben, uns zu ärgern... :Apple Bloom: Sie wollte nicht schon wieder schikaniert werden, also hat sie sich entschlossen, selbst ein Fiesling zu sein! :Sweetie Belle: Und jetzt sind wir auch zu Fieslingen geworden. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle: asynchron Wie konnten wir sowas tun? :Diamond Tiara: Hey, schöner Festwagen. :Babs Seed: Den hab ich von den Heulsusen mit den nackten Hintern. :Diamond Tiara: Zu cool, Babsi. Für nen Eselkarren. :Apple Bloom: Wir müssen den Wagen sofort anhalten! :spielt lauter :Apple Bloom: wegen lauter Musik Applejack, du musst uns helfen! :Applejack: Hä? :Apple Bloom: unverständlich Bitte! Du musst uns helfen! :Applejack: Was? :hört plötzlich auf zu spielen :Apple Bloom: Wir haben eine Falle gebaut! :murmelt :Scootaloo: Babsi, Fieslinge, Rache... Wir haben keine Zeit! Wir müssen Babsi aus dem Wagen rausholen! :Apple Bloom: Oh, tut mir leid. Tschuldigung! :Pony: Huch, mein Popcorn! :Apple Bloom: Ups, nngh! Rettet Babs :Scootaloo: Pinkie Pie, lass uns rein! :Pinkie Pie: lacht Sehr witzig, Leute! Im Original sag Scootaloo 'Pinkie Pie, let us in.', was ein bisschen wie 'lettuce' also 'Salat' klingt. Pinkie lacht, weil sie es für eine Anspielung auf ihren Salatwagen hält. :Apple Bloom: Nein, wirklich. Lass. Uns. Rein. :Pinkie Pie: Uooh! Hier. :quietschen :schreien :Apple Bloom: Babsi, spring sofort aus diesem Wagen! :Babs Seed: Ihr bekommt euren Wagen nicht zurück, ihr Heulsusen! :Sweetie Belle: Aber er ist eine Falle! Uoh! :Pinkie Pie: Grüner Blattsalat! :Scootaloo: Hä? :Sweetie Belle: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: GRÜNER BLATTSALAT! :Krachen :Pinkie Pie: Hehe, grüner Blattsalat. kaut :Apple Bloom: Nicht dein Ernst... :Pinkie Pie: Hey, pflanzt euch hin! Soviel wie 'setzt euch'. lacht Pflanzt euch... :tickt :klingelt :Babs Seed: Oh! :Apple Bloom: Die Räder! Die Räder! :Babs Seed: Oh ooh oooh ooooh! Ugh! :Apple Bloom: Ooooh! Kokusnuss und Apfelmus!Original: 'Ooh. Sweet Applesauce!' :Krachen :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle: Stöhnen :Apple Bloom: Wahrscheinlich bekommen wir jetzt unsere Schönheitsflecken... für die dümmsten Ideen aller Zeiten. :klickt :Applejack: Geht es euch gut? :Apple Bloom: Ja... :Sweetie Belle: Es geht uns gut... :Scootaloo: Alles locker... :Babs Seed: Man, ich war so gemein zu euch. Und ihr habt mich gerettet. :Apple Bloom: seufzt Ja, so ungefähr... Entschuldigung :Babs Seed: Ich versteh das nicht, was ist denn passiert? Ihr habt mich rausgeschubst, als der Wagen direkt auf den See zugesteuert ist. :Scootaloo: Im Grunde... waren wir ja Schuld, dass er auf den See zugesteuert ist... :Sweetie Belle: Wir haben nämlich eine Falle eingebaut. :Babs Seed: Huh? :Apple Bloom: Siehst du, Babsi. Wir wollten uns an dir rächen, weil du so gemein zu uns gewesen bist. :Scootaloo: Aber dann hat uns Applejack erzählt, wie fies man mit dir in Mähnhattan umgegangen ist... :Sweetie Belle: Und wir haben verstanden, dass du nur verhindern wolltest, dass man auch in Ponyville so mit dir umgeht. Aber eigentlich... sind wir ja dann zu Fieslingen geworden und... ooooh, warum muss das Leben nur immer so ungerecht sein? Original: 'Oh, why does life has to be so ironic?!' (Warum ist das Leben nur so ironisch?) :Apple Bloom: Was wir dir damit sagen wollen ist... :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle: Es tut uns sehr leid. :Babs Seed: pustet Mir tut es auch leid. :Applejack: seufzt Das hätte alles vermieden werden können, wenn ihr von Anfang an zu mir gekommen wärt. :Sweetie Belle: Hab ich das denn nicht die ganze Zeit gesagt? :Babs Seed: Könn’ ... wir nochmal von vorne anfangen? :Apple Bloom: Ja, auf jeden Fall. :Scootaloo: Ja! Das neue Mitglied :spielt auf Pauken :Sweetie Belle: Wir, der Schönheitsfleckenclub, ernennen Babs Seed zu unserer Schwester, Freundin, Vertrauten, Kameradin, Busenfreundin, Verbündeten, Companion, Superkumpel, ... :Scootaloo: Ähehem... :Sweetie Belle: Na du hast das geschrieben. :Scootaloo: Oh... he, ja. :Sweetie Belle: ... Bandenmitglied, Amiga, blablablablabla, oh, ja hier... und Mitglied des Schönheitsfleckenclubs. Du bist feierlich aufgenommen, am heutigen Tag. Bezeugt von deinen Clubschwestern, Freundinnen, Vertrauten, Kameradinnen, Busenfreundinnen... :Scootaloo: Unseren Glückwunsch! leise Das muss ich nochmal überarbeiten... :Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle lachen. :Babs Seed: pustet Gerechte Strafe :Apple Bloom: Also... und du versprichst, dass du auch in Mähnhattan einen Schönheitsfleckenclub gründest, oder? :Babs Seed: Ja. Und ich verspreche, zuhause mit meiner großen Schwester über die Hänseleien zu sprechen. :Applejack: Gut. Und wenn du Probleme hast, stehen auch wir hinter dir, verstanden? :Babs Seed: Mhm. :Diamond Tiara: Du fährst also wieder, hä? Na toll. Und wir sitzen hier mit diesen öden 'nackten Hintern' fest. :Babs Seed: Hey! Ich lass nicht zu, dass ihr so über meine Freunde redet. :Silver Spoon: Huh? Freunde? :Babs Seed: Ja, habt ihr ein Problem damit? :Diamond Tiara: Nun, vielleicht ist das ja so, was hast du vor dagegen zu unternehmen? :Babs Seed: Ich würde euren Müttern von eurem schlechten Benehmen erzählen. :Platschen :grunzt :Sweetie Belle: Ich glaube, ich vermisse diesen netten Fiesling. :Applejack: Netten Fiesling? Ich dachte, ihr seid jetzt befreundet... :Sweetie Belle: Jetzt. Zuerst haben wir sie 'Fiesling' genannt, weil sie so gemein gewesen ist. Naja, sie kann fies sein, ist aber auch nett. Verstanden? :Applejack: Jaa... nein. :Apple Bloom,Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle lachen. :pfeift :<> Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/One_Bad_Apple es:Transcripciones/La_Mala_Semilla pl:Transkrypty/Zgniłe Jabłko Kategorie:Besuch aus Mähnhattan Kategorie:Dritte Staffel